


With reflection

by OShibutts



Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chronic Illness, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exploring aging in Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Found Family, Getting Old Together, Grief, I just really wanted more fic of my OTP, Infertility, Intersex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married for 25 years, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Characters, Older Gays in love, Omegaverse, Other, Shunsui is a literature professor, Uryu and Chad are supportive gay friends, Uryu and Chad have kids, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, please help I am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OShibutts/pseuds/OShibutts
Summary: As the years go by, Jushiro and his alpha Shunsui, must come to terms with aging and the troubles that come with it. For 25 years of their marriage, they have been steadfast support for one another, and while there is one thing neither can fix - they must accept it. Through ups and downs they face it all together with love, laughter, and good sweet love-making.---A fic in which I explore Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics with older characters and their personal struggles. Its not all sad! There's some pretty great sex in there~
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Ise Nanao, Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. With Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a crisp and cool Sunday morning, the kind when fall is just a hare’s breath away and the air is charged. He and his mate had gathered up the two little ones for a quick market trip, getting items for lunch and dinner as well as some odds and ends.  
> \---
> 
> In which an older omega, Jushiro, finds himself navigating through happiness and hardships while telling off Alpha meatheads in supermarket parking lots. Really, must we do this in front of the children? *stares into camera*
> 
> This was originally a self-indulgent drabble that became a five chapter labor of catharctic love. Be gentle with my sweet fic, I'm not actually a writer.

“Tío Ju, Tío Ju! I wanna help!”

“Me too, me too!”   
  
Jushiro couldn’t help but smile and chuckle softly as his nieces, Mariposa and Esperanza, excitedly ran alongside the grocery cart. It was a crisp and cool Sunday morning, the kind when fall is just a hare’s breath away and the air is charged. He and his mate had gathered up the two little ones for a quick market trip, getting items for lunch and dinner as well as some odds and ends. Once they’d gotten to the car, Jushiro let Mariposa, the oldest, press the key to pop the trunk, sheer delight across her round cheeks. “Now remember, don’t pick up anything too heavy, and be gentle.” Jushiro said, holding the cart with his free hand while Esperanza climbed on the front. He gently told her to get down, his attention split between the energetic Esperanza and carefully helpful Mariposa. It was a darling scene, a little slice of life he longed for and couldn’t really have of his own. He was leaned over now, taking the eggs from Mari’s little hands when the bright morning sun blocked out for a moment.

“Beautiful mornin’, isn’t it? But I’d say you’re more beautiful.”

It was an unfamiliar alpha, and clearly, he was on the hunt for some unsolicited advances. Jushiro’s lips drew into a tight smile, something feigning pleasantries and displaying his disgust. Mariposa looked up at the strange man and then to her uncle, dark brows drawing up before she let out a little growl, “We’re not supposed to talk to strangers.” The man laughed, deep and rumbling, something about it made Jushiro’s hackles raise. Esperanza had taken to hiding behind the white haired omega’s leg, whining softly. Jushiro stood to his full height, placing a hand on Esperanza’s head and placing the eggs into the open trunk, “Mari, sweetheart, why don’t you and Essie get in the car? I’ll take care of the rest.” Both girls immediately looked to him in protest, Mariposa opening her mouth to speak, but Jushiro just looked down at her and smiled.

“It's alright, sweetheart. Tío is fine, I just need you to get Essie in her car seat for me. Can you please?” His tone remained even and unaffected by the alpha standing nearly on top of them. Thankfully, the little one didn’t need to be told twice, nodding sharply and grabbing her sister’s hand. She still had the car keys from earlier and pressed the button to unlock the backdoors, helping Esperanza climb in and then herself, shutting the door soundly. Once they were safely inside, Jushiro turned a cutting look toward the man practically scenting him in public. 

“I think it's a bit early to be trying to pick up omegas in a supermarket parking lot, or is this your usual Sunday routine?” he quipped, crossing his arms over his chest as the long white braid slid over his shoulder. The alpha barked out a laugh, leaning almost nose to nose with Jushiro. “Aw, don’t be like that. You can’t be a single parent, those pups don’t look a thing like you. Too dark skinned, I’m guessing halfies? Probably your sister’s kids.” He was definitely _that_ kind of alpha, brutish and brusque, assuming, and above all — _infuriating_. “And you definitely don’t have the scent of one on ya’, in fact, I can smell your heat comin’. I’d be more than happy to help.”

_ ‘Wonderful’ _ , Jushiro thought to himself, ‘ _ Nothing like being propositioned in front of my nieces.’  _ The white haired omega turned slightly to pick up a bag of groceries in the cart, giving that smile again, “I am not interested, thank you.” Jushiro refused to engage with this man any further, besides, he didn’t owe him anything. He was a random alpha, in a parking lot, being an ass. As he turned to resume putting groceries in the trunk, the alpha took the opportunity to press in behind him, holding his waist. “You’re cute, but I’m not stupid. You’re gonna need a knot by tomorrow and I’m willing to give you one now. Just give me a chance, I don’t bite hard.” The alpha’s breath was hot on his ear and Jushiro felt a rise of bile and rage in his throat. He stood up straight and shoved the assailant back, posturing himself with all the confidence in the world. “I told you no. I will not say it again.” Jushiro rose his voice, something he didn’t do very often, but he would when pushed. He still felt no threat to himself, his concern laying with pups in the backseat who were trying to see what was going on. 

“Now what’s all this commotion, hm? Any trouble, my love?” As if sent by the divine, Shunsui had appeared with a large case of bottled water and several reusable bags. Jushiro turned a soft smile to him, “No, darling, there’s no trouble. I think this gentleman was just leaving.” The alpha ground his teeth as Shunsui smiled at him in the most threatening, friendly way. Without another word, the alpha turned and buggered off back to his car. Once he got in and pulled away, Jushiro let himself relax, letting out a deep breath. His husband was quickly at his side, having sat the water down on the pavement to wrap his arms around him. They scented each other right then — reassurance and comfort, everything was fine now. “I’m sorry, Ju, I was a little held up on the way out.” Jushiro sighed into the side of Shunsui’s neck with a smile, “It's alright, I can handle myself when it comes to bonehead alphas. No harm no foul.” And for the most part that was true, he’d just wished the girls hadn’t had to see it. 

The pair finished getting the rest of the groceries into the trunk, closing it and seeing two sets of big eyes staring at them over the backseat. Both Shunsui and Jushiro chuckled, waving to show they were fine. Mariposa smiled wide and Esperanza bounced happily, all sense of worry lifted from their little minds. They got into the car as well, Shunsui driving this time as Jushiro took the passenger seat. He knew that they’d talk about this later, but honestly, Jushiro just wanted to move past it.

The alpha needled in on his one weakness, something he just couldn’t fix.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several hours since their trip to the market and the girls were running around outside with Shunsui in the front yard. Jushiro sat on the porch, smiling as he pulled the blanket on his lap more. Even with the sun coming out, the cool air was a little much for him but he still wanted to be able to enjoy the weather. He sighed softly, picking up his book again to read another chapter. Black rimmed glasses balanced on his nose, a few stray strands of white catching the wind as he reached to brush them aside. Life was peaceful, that much he was grateful for, especially now. Jushiro still battled his illness but ever since Shunsui moved them out to a little more of a rural area, he could breathe easy. And they were still close enough to the city for friends and family to see them, especially his nieces. He adored the girls endlessly and loved having them there, always filling the house with laughter and little feet. A pang in his heart, a sad smile, a constant reminder. Jushiro looked up from his reading as he heard a familiar car rounding the bend, seeing the midsize, black SUV rolling down the gravel drive. Esperanza jumped up from her spot in the grass where she and Mariposa were wrestling with Shunsui. Her little legs moved as fast as they could for a three year old and before she could fall, there were hands lifting her into the air.

“Mama!”

Uryu beamed up at his youngest daughter, drawing her to his chest in a hug before bouncing her onto his hip, “Did you miss me, hm?” Esperanza squealed in delight, kissing all over the omega’s face and going between Japanese and Spanish. The sound of another car door opening and closing rang out, and then Mariposa was charging full force at her father, Sado, also known as Chad. He greeted as enthusiastically as one would expect Chad to. While he wasn’t the most outwardly emoting man, it was visible the change he had around his pups. They bumped foreheads softly, Mariposa exclaiming to the world how much she missed her papa. The little family hugged and kissed as Jushiro watched from the porch with a smile.

Shunsui looked back toward him on the porch, smiling as well, before standing and brushing the grass off himself. “We weren’t expecting you so soon! Come in, come in.” He walked over to pat Sado, or Chad, on the shoulder as they moved toward the house. The little ones were placed down to run in on their own, shouting and racing as the adults took their time. As he walked up onto the wooden porch, Shunsui stopped to kiss Jushiro’s cheek, the omega smiling warmly as he lifted a hand to scratch his husband’s scruff. Uryu smiled in passing as they made their way in, Chad nodding as well. They didn’t think it was rude for Jushiro to remain on the porch, they knew that he enjoyed being outside as much as he could, and never demanded he move. He was grateful for that, tucking his hair behind his ear again as he resumed reading his book. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had moved across the sky just a bit lower, afternoon passed in good company as Uryu and his husband talked about their trip. The pups had napped and were up again, though Esperanza was drowsy still as she wedged into Uryu’s side. From the sound of it, the trip was lovely and much needed. They were both young parents and of course wanted some time away for themselves, of course, it was natural. Jushiro was milling around in the kitchen, listening to Shunsui laughing about how Mariposa had been without her parents around. He was quietly getting dinner ready for everyone, something simple and easy, he was feeling a bit tired and warm. He knew he was in pre-heat, which would explain the warmth, and his illness...well, he was always tired from that. Having a chronic breathing condition made even simple tasks difficult on a good day, but he outright refused to succumb to it right now. No, not in front of company, especially his nieces. He was in the process of chopping onion to simmer with the chicken when he felt it. Jushiro tried, but he couldn’t stop the deep cough that stole all his air. Immediately his hand flew up to his mouth and he moved away from the food, grabbing onto the counter to steady himself. His ribs were already exploding with pain, vision tunneling a bit before he felt arms around him.

“Jushiro.. Love. You need to sit down for a bit.” His husband was the most caring and compassionate alpha, always at his side when he needed him most. Loathe as he was to admit it, Jushiro did need to sit down. He nodded slightly as another cough tore at his throat and the alpha sat him in one of the kitchen table chairs. Shunsui grabbed a paper towel and a cup of water for his husband, fretting silently as he knelt down in front of him. Jushiro wouldn’t move his hand away from his mouth, both of them knowing there was something there. Shunsui leaned up to kiss his forehead, gently pulling his hand away to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth and bottom lip. There was a bit of spatter on his hand, wiped away too, before Jushiro took a few sips of water. It was thick with the taste of copper and salt, the light haired omega wincing in return. His lungs were rattling audibly with a wheeze, but he patted his alpha’s shoulder to let him know he was alright.

“Let’s get you to the couch, hm?” Shunsui stood, leaning down to hoist up the shorter man with little effort. Jushiro had long since gotten used to his husband picking him up at random, no longer embarrassed by it in the least. Both Uryu and Chad looked with worry as the couple entered and Shunsui put Jushiro on the small loveseat. “Maybe we should get the girls home and let you rest, I’m sure you’re tired after two weeks of babysitting.” Uryu was moving to stand when Jushiro shook his head, motioning for him to sit down. “No, no, please stay. Dinner..is almost done. And,” he stopped to take in a gasp, “I want to hear more about Mexico.” Chad gave his mate a knowing look and Uryu sighed a little, sitting back. 

Jushiro hated that they felt like they had to leave because he was having an episode, that’s the last thing he wanted. Thankfully, they didn’t press the issue further and Jushiro happily listened to the rest of their stories. He masked how much his chest and ribs hurt, he’d take something for it at dinner since he couldn’t take them on an empty stomach. Mariposa, ever the worry wart like her father, had come to sit with him on the couch. She was mindful of leaning against his chest, gently playing with the long braid over his shoulder. The omega loved them, his little found family, and times like these he truly cherished. Even if this wretched lung disease robbed him of more time with them, he was nonetheless happy for what he was afforded. “Tío?” Mariposa brought his attention around, looking at him with her mismatched eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He gently petted her hair, ducking his head a bit to look her in the eye. She looked him over for a minute, and he could feel the question on the tip of her tongue, “Are you going to hospital again?” Jushiro gave her a sad smile, shaking his head, “No, not this time, sweetie. I’ll be fine at home here with Tío Shu.” Mariposa didn’t seem wholly convinced, but she nodded and very carefully hugged him before climbing off his lap. He was endeared but he knew that even his niece was aware of how bad his condition is. Before he could back slide into his own thoughts, Shunsui came out of the kitchen as he wiped his hands off on the faded apron he wore. “Dinner’s ready, if you want to migrate over to the kitchen.” Mariposa nearly ran into the other room, clambering up into the chair closest to Jushiro’s usual one. Uryu rolled his eyes, looking over at his mate, “You know she gets that from you.” Sado’s chest gave a deep rumble of a laugh, his sharp nose pressing into his mate’s black hair, “She’s healthy. Hush.”

Uryu and Chad gathered up Esperanza and headed into the kitchen, the sound of them making plates for their daughters drifting into the living room. Shunsui smiled over at his precious Jushiro, ambling over to sit on the arm of the loveseat.

“Do you feel up to eating, my love?” his voice was soft, rough hand brushing over his hair with all the care in the world. The white haired omega smiled, nodding, “I think I can eat a little. I need to take my meds anyway.” Shunsui frowned a bit, “Ju… have you been sitting here in pain this entire time? Love..”

The sound of hurt and slight disappointment in his alpha’s voice had him looking down at his hands. The medication had a tendency to make him drowsy and unable to hold conversation well, he’d just really wanted to visit with their friends. Jushiro made a low sound, the wheeze more apparent as Shunsui moved to tilt his face toward him. “Love, I understand, I just don’t want you hurting needlessly.” In his heart the omega knew that Shunsui always had his best interests at heart. Jushiro just happened to be a bit more stubborn and independent than other omegas, that willfulness was what got him through so much in life. Being chronically ill was a struggle and often was a point of concern in their relationship, even in the beginning. It was difficult to maneuver simple things like trips or outings, even their intimate life was not free of the worry.

  
  


Jushiro gave his mate a tired smile, feeling a slight sting in his eyes, “I know. I just..let’s talk about it later, please?” The alpha nodded, saying nothing more on the matter before kissing his husband. It was tender and quick, and then Jushiro was being lifted into his arms and carried to the dinner table.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The house had grown quiet, Uryu and Sado having left several hours ago with the pups to go back home. Much as he loved the munchkins, Shunsui was grateful to have a bit of time alone with Jushiro. Not to mention his being in pre-heat on top of it. The older man padded through the house quietly, flipping off the last light downstairs before heading up to their bedroom. Jushiro was already tucked into bed, glasses balanced on the end of his nose and reading. The soft, warm glow of lamplight gave color to his pale skin, the stark white of his hair glowing — truly he was beautiful. He’d been beautiful in Shunsui’s eyes their whole life, from the day they met until the day they died. In all his fifty three years of life, Shunsui had never loved someone more and never would. He leaned in the doorway of the bedroom just watching him idly, smiling as if admiring art in a museum. To be honest, the alpha could spend hours just staring at his perfect husband. Of course, Jushiro would zing him for it because he could.

  
  


“If you take a picture it will last longer.” he chuckled, not looking up as he turned the page. The brunette chuckled, standing up straight with a grunt. He quietly crawled in beside his mate, reaching over to pull his glasses off. Jushiro huffed a little which made him wheeze loudly before Shunsui was kissing his cheek. He couldn’t help but give a chuckle and push at his face, scruffy beard tickling like the devil. “You are the worst. I was trying to finish that chapter.” The keyword being try, as he’d been reading the same sentence for the last five minutes. The medication he took at dinner had words and letters swimming on the white sea of paper. It was annoying and he’d really wanted to see what would happen next in the story. But.. alas. He marked his page, closing the book to set it aside before rolling over to lay against his husband. The alpha adjusted quickly, letting Jushiro rest his head on his arm and tucking him up against his side. He turned his head to kiss his forehead with an obnoxious sound effect, earning himself a swat from Jushiro. For a bit it was just the sound of them breathing together, crickets, and the gentle rattle of the trees. It was really peaceful so far from the city — no bright lights or sirens, smog, none of the thick air. It was clean out here or so they said.

Jushiro’s eyelids had grown heavy as they laid together, he could feel himself starting to drift. Before he would let sleep pull him under, he tilted his head up toward Shunsui, “Shu-love?” He gave a soft ‘mm’ in response, cracking one eye open to look at Jushiro. His thin fingers skated up to cup his husband’s cheek, light eyes hooded as he smiled softly, “Love you, always.”

Shunsui smiled, nuzzling his face into Jushiro’s palm to plant a kiss there, “Love you, forever.” He reached over to turn off the light, pulling Jushiro closer as sleep weighed heavy on them both.

They would have time to talk later, but for now, just being able to rest with the love of his life was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end???? Oh sweet!
> 
> Uh.. hit me up on twt if you want: @gochugarou


	2. I dream every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you think.. You could do that thing?” Even after 25 years of marriage, Jushiro was still shy of voicing his wants with intimacy. He’d gotten a bit better with age saying some things, but he often defaulted to reservation. Shunsui chuckled, leaning in to kiss him soundly as the hands around his waist reached to squeeze his behind._
> 
> _Jushiro gave a slight groan and chuckle against his lips, feeling a subdued pang as he breathed in his mate’s scent._
> 
> _God he loved this man._

It had been several days since Mariposa and Esperanza went back home with their parents. And while Shunsui and Jushiro missed them, they were somewhat relieved as Jushiro’s heat was having a late start. Presently, the omega was trying to read on the loveseat, feeling a slight fever as he sighed. In his younger days the onset of his heat, the pre-heat, was usually a day or so before it crashed on him. Now that he was older the pre-heats were irregular and his actual heats were shorter and less intense. It was natural, the doctor had told him, even his mother had said the same. She regaled him tales of The Change, the nightmare of heat flashes, irregular periods, mood swings — it was probably the worst part.

He felt a twinge in his stomach, then a cramp, “Ugh..please.” Jushiro sat up, putting his book aside as he rubbed at his abdomen tenderly. He’d already taken several pain killers for the cramping, and at this point, he just wanted the damn heat to hit fully. It was always like this since he hit his forties. Three or four days of cramping and pangs before the insatiable lust gripped him and then back to the cramping and pangs before it ended. There were a few things he could do to soothe some of the ache or try to push the heat to come faster, but after having an episode, he was reluctant. The omega pushed himself wearily from the couch, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he pulled out a mason jar mug, he peered through the kitchen window to Shunsui out back tending the squash patch. It had been a fun hobby he picked up, having never done much gardening in his youth. But in his old age, Shunsui had taken a liking to it and was actually good. This year he’d grown a variety of winter squash for the fall, and in spring and summer there were all sorts of vegetables.

Jushiro turned on the tap to fill his mug, smiling at his husband who looked up and waved at him. He loved this idiot alpha with his whole heart, feeling another pang as he grimaced. Bringing the thick glass to his lips, he quietly sipped the water in hopes to cool the burn in his cheeks. It wasn’t long before the silvering brunette came inside, leaving his shoes at the back door.

“How are you feeling, my love?” he rumbled softly as he came to wrap the omega up in his arms. Jushiro carefully held the mug away from their bodies, sitting it aside on the counter, “Crampy, restless. You know, the usual. Well, the new usual.” Shunsui chuckled a bit, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband’s head and squeezing his waist. Even with the years ticking by, he could never resist that sweet scent of his precious Jushiro. He’d been behaving himself for the most part, making sure Jushiro was comfortable and feeling well after he’d had the bad coughing attack. It always scared him when there was blood, but thankfully, it wasn’t like the last time. The light haired omega sighed softly, having wrapped his arms loosely over his husband’s shoulders to play with his wavy hair. “Do you think.. You could do that thing?” Even after 25 years of marriage, Jushiro was still shy of voicing his wants with intimacy. He’d gotten a bit better with age saying some things, but he often defaulted to reservation. Shunsui chuckled, leaning in to kiss him soundly as the hands around his waist reached to squeeze his behind.

Jushiro gave a slight groan and chuckle against his lips, feeling a subdued pang as he breathed in his mate’s scent. 

God he loved this man.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Soft panting filled the room, partly sunny skies full of puffy clouds filtered in through the bedroom window. Jushiro laid out on the bed on his back, his feet planted on the mattress and thighs spread a bit. Shunsui had the graciousness to put a towel under him, knowing it was a bit of a hassle washing all the bedding before his heat was in full swing. He was propped up on his elbow beside his husband, a hand down between pale thighs as he teased at the slick that was gathering. Jushiro turned his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut and brow knitted as he gripped the sheets. The alpha knew his body so well, knew just where to touch and what felt best to work him up. He could scarcely pay attention to another pang as a thick finger slipped into him. Jushiro’s back arched lightly, bottom lip tucking in as he tried to stifle the sounds bubbling from his throat. The silvering brunette rumbled pleasantly, grinning as he pressed a kiss into the omega’s neck and collar bone. “Feel good?”

He teasingly pressed into that spot and Jushiro’s head pressed harder into the bed as he keened, a hand flying up to cover his own mouth. The alpha chuckled, leaning up and over to nose his hand away from his mouth and Jushiro pouted. He very seldom did that, but oh did it endear his husband further. Shunsui kissed his pouting lips and his smile line wrinkles, Jushiro huffing a breathless laugh as his husband’s hair tickled his chest, “Mm, bully.” Shunsui hummed against his cheek as he kissed it, crooking his fingers and pulling a moan out of his husband. The omega let his feet slide and legs relax, spreading his thighs more as the tint to his cheeks deepened. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was ready for a full coupling, but he certainly wanted his alpha to soothe the dull ache more. The grey flecked brunette didn’t need any verbal sign, slipping in a second finger to the tight heat with a deep rumble. He allowed himself to lean over his smaller mate, careful to not put weight on his chest as he fingered him expertly. Jushiro was getting close, even without being touched beyond his folds, and it felt so good. There weren’t many alphas that could boast that, simply opting to pound into their partners without taking the time to learn omega anatomy. They were sensitive and receptive to touches to not only their members but the vulva as well. 

Jushiro clearly remembered the first time Shunsui put his mouth on him there, nearly choking on his own tongue as pleasure coursed up his spine. He’d never had someone touch his vagina with their mouth before, and Shunsui was more than happy to lick him out and taste every inch. The same could be said at this moment, sans his husband’s mouth on his wetness. The omega whined quietly, pressing his head back into the bed again as he felt blood rush in his ears. Two gasps, the flexing of his hips writhing — Shunsui crooked his fingers again and found himself rewarded with Jushiro crying out. He wasn’t a terribly vocal lover, but he would on occasion be a bit loud in the throes of mating. His pale chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, jumping as Shunsui gently stroked his walls, slowing until he stilled. The omega gave a soft wheeze as he reached to grab the back of his husband’s head and pulled him into a kiss. The crow’s feet at Shunsui’s eyes creased as he smiled into the kiss, fingers sliding out to rest against Jushiro’s spent sex. Their lips parted and met softly, tongues dancing in a familiar rhythm as they enjoyed the afterglow of intimacy. When Jushiro needed to stop to catch his breath, his beloved moved away with a press of lips to his forehead, “Good?” Jushiro nodded, slowly sitting up as he watched the alpha disappear into their bathroom to wash his hands. He still felt the flush of heat in his face but at the very least the dull ache and the pang were gone for now. It was hard to say if his heat would actually pick up today or tomorrow, but thankfully he could rely on his husband to take care of him.

After a few minutes, Shunsui returned with a warm wet washcloth and fresh lounge pants for the white haired omega. Jushiro was grateful, laying back with a light blush as he opened his thighs and let Shunsui wipe him down. As the warm washcloth ran over his sensitive skin he whined quietly and jumped, trying to keep still as it teased between the slick of his folds. Here he was, forty five years old and still squirming like the inexperienced young omega making out in the back of Shunsui’s clunker. The older man shushed him softly, apologizing for the teasing touch before he finished. He placed a gentle kiss against one of those pale thighs, leaning his stubbled cheek against it. Brownish-grey eyes looked upon Jushiro with all the love in the world, the alpha’s features soft and welcoming as he trailed a hand up his stomach.

“You’re beautiful, just as beautiful as the day we met.” Shunsui gave a lopsided smile, the rough pads of his fingers tracing faded muscle lines and the appendix surgery scar. Jushiro returned the smile with one of his own, huffing softly at being so exposed and so terribly in love with his husband. He was always telling him that he was beautiful, even when his hair went white, when the wrinkles began to show, when he plucked out ear hairs — Shunsui told him he was beautiful. It was hard to believe sometimes, especially as he got older, that his good looks weren’t fading away with his youth. But the alpha saw the beauty of him in all things and Jushiro was often overwhelmed by the knowledge of how loved he was. Thin fingers lay over the thick ones on his stomach, Jushiro stroking over his husband’s knuckles, “Have you seen yourself? Handsome beast.” They chuckled, letting silence hang in the air between them comfortably. It was always like this, no pressure, no rush — just them and their love.

The room dimmed as clouds moved in front of the sun, rays bursting through over the horizon of the trees and fields around their home. It was beautiful, darkness and light, coexisting just beyond the walls of their shelter. Within those lines were wisdom not spoken into words, Jushiro’s chest rising and falling as he spoke quietly, “Do you think this time will be it?” The question hung in the air with a weight that hung around them both. Shunsui nuzzled his thigh, kissing softly near his knee, “I don’t know, love. All we can do is try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please.... I just really love them okay?????
> 
> Thanks for making it to chapter two! Can't believe you're still here. Did you remember to drink some water today? Did you eat? If yes, good job! If no, that's okay, take a break! Go take care of yourself, its rough out there <3
> 
> twt: @gochugarou


	3. So help me, I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha was already on his feet, moving toward the cradle for the phone, “I hate to cut this short, but I need to go. It's Jushiro.” Genshiro knew that meant one of two things, and considering that earlier in the conversation Shunsui said they were cuddling — he knew what thing it was.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is the chapter with the sex in it. :B

It was two more days of irksome aches and pains before Jushiro’s heat blessedly peaked. Of course, the timing of such was a little inconvenient as Shunsui was on a call with a colleague. Jushiro was trying his absolute best to keep his huffing and whimpers to himself as he hurriedly went to their bedroom.

The alpha had been confused at the sudden ejecting of his mate from the cuddling on the sofa, but then the smell punched him squarely and he lost focus. His eyes were watching his mate climb the stairs before disappearing with the sound of the door shutting.

“Professor Kyoraku? Professor, are you there?”

The voice on the line was his friend and adjunct professor, Genshiro Okikiba, “Shunsui, if you hung up on me again, I swear.”

“No, no, I’m here. I uh, I got distracted for a minute.” The alpha was already on his feet, moving toward the cradle for the phone, “I hate to cut this short, but I need to go. It's Jushiro.” Genshiro knew that meant one of two things, and considering that earlier in the conversation Shunsui said they were cuddling — he knew what thing it was. The goodbye was quick and the phone was clicked onto the cradle as Shunsui staggered up the steps quickly. The scent was cloying and he could feel his hair stand on end in anticipation. Jushiro was sweet plum and peonies with the undertone of sandalwood, rich and sweet and absolutely delicious to his senses. The bedroom door was shut to try and block off some of the smell, and there was soft moaning coming from the other side of the wood. Shunsui grinned, opening the door to see his beloved husband laid out on the bed — white hair cascading all around him with a hand down his lounge pants. He was rutting against his palm, breathlessly calling for his alpha as sweat peppered his forehead.

He didn’t bother with closing the door, walking to the bed to immediately lean over Jushiro and kiss him deeply. The omega arched up, whining into his mouth as their tongues skated across each other. He was already wet so quickly, his member hard and pressing up into his palm — this particular peak day was going to be a rough one. Shunsui groaned, growling softly as he put a hand over the one inside his mate’s pants. Jushiro shivered, trying to keep his hand still as Shunsui applied a bit more pressure and he moaned out, “..please.” The alpha would love nothing more than to knot him right this second, but it would be a lot more satisfying to work him up to release. Shunsui kissed him deeply again, rubbing their hands together against the omega’s slick need. It earned the greying alpha a heady whine and Jushiro’s pores seeped more pheromones to cloud his senses. His husband’s eyes had been eclipsed, the light halo of his green iris was barely visible as the pupil had blown wide in his estrus. Jushiro ground against their hands, panting hard as he tried to get more friction,  _ anything _ , from his mate. He wasn’t above begging in this state, but he still had enough of his senses to retain a shred of decorum. 

Reaching between them, Jushiro grabbed Shunsui’s wrist, stopping him long enough to sigh against his lips, “Love…” The alpha pecked his lips before nuzzling into his neck as he pulled his hand away. The omega’s body reacted at the withdrawal, quivering as he bit back a soft whine, “Help me a little?” The alpha nodded as he sat up proper, bringing Jushiro with him as he wiped his hand on his own pants. When they’d been snuggling on the couch earlier, Shunsui had let his mate’s hair down to play in the long strands of white. With Jushiro’s hair reaching down to his backside, it was a necessity in his heat to braid it or pin it up when they were intimate. Memories recalled of many moments ruined with laughter as they both either laid or sat on his hair. Or hair being exactly where you didn’t want it to be in the middle of making love. But it was all in stride for them and they learned as they grew together. Shunsui rumbled softly as he combed his fingers through the light tresses, loosely braiding it. He then removed his own hair tie to use, securing the tamed mane with a pleased smile. Jushiro looked over his shoulder in that way that sent the alpha into fluttering heartbeats and poetic waxing, reaching to tug softly at his braid, “My beautiful Jushiro.” His cheeks flushed deeper, turning himself around to face his husband before lifting his arms to pull off his own shirt. Grey eyes hooded, drinking in the sight of lithe muscle and softened curves kissed with age and even more attractive than the last glance. Shunsui leaned forward to kiss down the omega’s neck, down to his collarbone and mouthing his chest. Wherever his mouth fell he placed opened mouthed kisses, sucking and nipping tenderly at the canvas before him. 

Jushiro’s fingers threaded into the dark mane that now was loose over his alpha’s shoulders, streaks of grey catching the light like silver fish in a stream. His entire body was warm, heat coursing his veins like the burn of scotch. Dark scruff tickled across his ribs as Shunsui kissed lower, his other hand seeking out Jushiro’s to thread their fingers together. He hummed pleasantly when the embrace was reciprocated and gently began to push him down with kisses. The omega fell back slowly, gently, thin fingers still reaching as the last strands of dark brown fell away from them. Shunsui looked up his husband’s body with dark eyes, waves of deep brown over his shoulders as he dipped his head to kiss Jushiro’s navel. The sound it earned him was a breathy moan, the pale outstretched hand tucking to his chest to rub against a nipple. 

Oh, now  _ that _ was a lovely sight.

The alpha grinned, squeezing their intertwined fingers before slipping from Jushiro’s grasp. Soon enough he was tugging at the loose waistband of the lounge pants, pulling them down alabaster thighs. To Shunsui’s absolute delight, his gorgeous husband was wearing a little surprise underneath those dull colored pants. He was met with the sight of lavender with black trim, the boy shorts snugged across the iliac crest and tented beautifully over Jushiro’s hard member. “My, my, you really know how to wrap a present, my love~” Shunsui hummed, nuzzling against the rise in the omega’s underwear, warm breath tickling across the sensitive flesh. Jushiro moaned loudly then, reaching up to cover his own mouth again. His cheek pressed into the bedding, breath huffed through his nose as he squirmed his hips. The alpha chuckled, teasing his lips along the curve of his mate’s cock, watching the fabric darken at the tip from his slick. Slowly he laved his tongue over the wet patch, nose filled with the floral scent of his Jushiro as sweetness blossomed in his mouth. Shunsui growled low, pleased, and repeated the action as Jushiro’s hips rolled. He loved him like this, a sensitive and aroused bundle of baby’s breath and pink tinged petals — Shunsui could eat him alive.

Jushiro felt like he couldn’t peel out of his own skin, too tight and straining with the need for his husband— his alpha. And it was not helping the way his lover’s hot mouth kept teasing against his clothed arousal, making him whine behind his palm. But Shunsui wasn’t cruel, finally slipping his hands under the elastic band and pulling the shorts down to his knees. Jushiro arched up as the cooler air hit his heated flesh, cock twitching as it laid back against the nest of black hair. Out of habit the omega pressed his thighs together tightly, always hiding his vulnerability for the barest moment — then relaxing. His hand had slackened over his mouth, breath coming in soft huffs as he looked down his body at Shunsui. The alpha was in a state of awe-stricken stupor, never failing to be left breathless when his love was laid bare before him. There was something in that gaze that made Jushiro chuckle softly, spreading his thighs a bit to entice the other.

“...want you.”

He looked so coy and yet brazen as one of those thin boned hands teased over his own hard sex, gasping as his green eyes smoldered. Shunsui had no clue how his husband managed to be so effortlessly sensual, feeling his own arousal throb soundly in his now uncomfortable pants. The light haired omega gasped again, long fingers brushing lower to the glistening slick of his vulva, teasing them open. Feather light touches never satisfied the burn but gods, was it worth it to see Shunsui look absolutely primal in his lust. The alpha had started to pull out of his shirt, shucking it off easily as his wavy hair fell back around his shoulders. His broad chest took in the scented air, mouth watering as he wasted no time pulling off Jushiro’s pants from his long legs. Before the omega could even make a sound, Shunsui was between his thighs with Jushiro’s calves over his shoulders. He was a man starved, tongue lapping over the wet folds and over the curve of his leaking cock. Jushiro nearly screamed, clapping both hands over his mouth as a desperate, strangled cry escaped. His body was singing, swelling in a crescendo of pleasure as his husband devoured the nectar from his petals. It didn’t take more than a few hard thrusts of his tongue into that wet heat to have Jushiro crying out in release, clear cum spattering up onto his belly as he bucked. Shunsui held his hips still, the alpha rutting against the bed as he listened to his precious love come undone.

Shunsui only stopped his slow tongue fucking when Jushiro gasped and squirmed, tapping his back with his heel to beg for mercy. The silvering brunette chuckled deeply, pulling those long legs from his shoulders as he crept up his husband’s body. He was quite the silver fox in the hen house with that grin, grey eyes glinting mischievously as he went to kiss Jushiro. The white haired omega whined and laughed, pushing at his shoulder, “O-oh my gods, Shun. S-stop that! I’m not kissing you with my slick on your beard!”

Which was absurd because he’d definitely kissed him with it IN his mouth before.

The alpha laughed and brushed the back of his hairy hand over the rough hairs on his chin, feeling a damp smear left behind, “Better? Or should I go back for seconds?” Jushiro’s face flamed and already he was feeling himself ready again at just the suggestion. Loathe as he was to keep whining, he did, but not without a grin, “You are the worst, hair beast.” The omega drew his husband forward, fingers tangling in his hair as their lips slotted together. Despite his earlier protest, there was something so intimate about the taste of himself and his husband to the palette. Jushiro moaned softly into the kiss as he felt a jet of fire burn his spine, pulling back with a gasp from the flash. His lungs rattled from the sharp inhale of arousal that spiked through him, a clenching pain as he squeezed around nothing, “Darling.. Please?” He asked so sweetly and who was Shunsui to deny his beloved? The alpha kissed him again, pulling away long enough to throw off his own pants and boxers. Before climbing back atop his mate, he grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand near Jushiro’s pills, “How do you want me?” The omega rolled to his side and sat up, scooting himself closer to Shunsui who in turn moved him further up the bed with some nudging.

Jushiro honestly didn’t care how his husband took him right now, so long as he did it and did it quickly. But after so many years of marriage and heats, Shunsui wasn’t going to let himself slip up and be thoughtless, “Love, what do you need?” His grey eyes leveled with the omega’s near black, a soft whine passing his smaller mate’s lips. Hands moved up to Shunshui’s shoulders, lips finding those of the alpha’s as he pressed against coarse chest hair with bare skin. Jushiro’s body curved against him in a way that had the greying alpha growling low, a hand coming to rest on his lover’s hip. He was a work of art like this, cast in recessed light from the autumn grey skies with a halo catching stray strands of white. As their lips parted once again, Jushiro smiled coyly, sitting back from his husband before rolling onto his stomach.

Shunsui’s eyes remained transfixed as that elegant aged frame lifted, Jushiro’s chest pressed into the bed and his knees lifting his ass into the air. His legs crossed daintily at the ankle and in this position he blossomed in front of his alpha, fully on display for his taking. “Like.. like this, Shu..” he huffed quietly and wiggled his hips before burying his face in his arms from embarrassment. The alpha rumbled, moving forward on his knees with the lubricant open and pouring into his palm. Jushiro was wet, but he knew they’d need more than his body produced at this age, warming the clear liquid before running his hand over the blushing lips. The omega moaned, muffled, into the bed as his hips pressed back to the touch.

Shunsui tutted him quietly, sliding two fingers between the slick folds and straying down to rub a line down his cock. Jushiro’s entire frame shivered, shoulders flushing red as he rocked his hips against the touch with a breathless plea. “So impatient, my love..” he cooed, teasing those two fingers back up and letting the tips press into him. It was a fleeting touch before something larger and warmer was sliding against him — then in. The omega lifted his head and cried out, arms moving to fist the sheets as his husband held his hips, pushing his length in. Shunsui echoed him with a deep moan, stilling once he’d bottomed out and letting Jushiro breathe. It certainly wasn’t necessary, but it was appreciated nonetheless by his husband, the omega pressing back to him. “It's okay.. Please.”

It wasn’t long before Shunsui had set a steady rhythm, pressing deep on each thrust as he leaned over the curve of that pale back. Jushiro couldn’t hold in his sounds, quiet as they were, the alpha was pulling them out of him. Stray strands of white stuck to his forehead and cheeks, brows knitted as his fists clenched beside his head, toes curling, “.. _ o-oh! _ ” It never took Shunsui long to find his g-spot and tease it mercilessly, though he honestly couldn’t complain right now. His alpha was balls deep inside of him, during his heat, and that was Jushiro’s only focus right in the moment. Every stroke against his walls had pleasure zipping down to his toes as he rocked back against his husband, “..y-yes, yes, Shu… love, yes!” The greying alpha smirked through parted lips as he ground his hips in a circle, making Jushiro cry out loudly. He knew how much he responded to certain motions, having picked him apart for their entire sexual relationship. Shunsui groaned, dark hair tickling at his husband’s shoulders as he curled over his back to kiss between them. It was impossible for the older man to resist being romantic even in the throes of a heat mating. 

“Nn, so beautiful.. My Jushiro..” His words were mumbled against those flushed shoulder blades, rumbling through the omega to his core as he whined. He could feel his knot beginning to swell as the velvet grip of the light haired omega’s inner walls squeezed tight. Their couplings in youth were long and stamina challenging, but as they’d aged, Jushiro’s heat didn’t require as many fast and hard matings. Which meant they could savor the intimacy with not nearly as much mindless desperation and greedy hands. The thick white braid he’d placed his mate’s hair in fell over his shoulder as Jushiro turned his head to look up at his husband, green eyes standing out brilliantly against his red face. He was absolutely gorgeous, looking debauched and ready to come, barely holding on as he whined to his alpha.

It took no more than that, Shunsui moaning out a curse as he began to thrust faster into that welcoming heat. He chased after the white rabbit, feeling his knot catch — once, twice — and then he was stuck. Both men cried out loudly, Shunsui’s mouth open against the back of his husband’s neck panting deep hot breaths. Jushiro’s toes curled, sheets twisting as he writhed under the love of his life. It was big, pressing up into every place he needed, and there wasn’t a single time he could think of that Shunsui’s knot didn’t get him off. Now, deep inside him, pumping him full of cum, Jushiro could feel the jets of fire cool up his spine. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths, peppered with a grunt or whimper when their bodies twitched. After some time, the greying alpha carefully moved them onto their sides, still buried in his precious mate. Strong, hairy arms wrapped around his middle as the omega was drawn back against the broad of Shunsui’s chest. 

It was comforting being held by his living brillo pad of a mate, he had gotten used to the feeling of the coarse hairs against his pale skin. He adored it, every single strand no matter how much the alpha shed. He’d always been a bit turned on by Shunsu’s body hair, Jushiro himself not actually having much body hair to speak of. Some nights he’d rest his head against his husband’s shoulder and just brush his fingers over the dark carpet of his chest until he drifted off. Even now Jushiro could feel his body giving in to sleep, feeling full and safe with his husband. They lay quietly for a time, Shunsui kissing his shoulder and neck, mumbling sweet nothings as he continued to fill Jushiro. He knew they’d likely couple at least twice more before Jushiro’s peak day ebbed, and he would gladly help as much as his husband wanted. While it wasn’t the wild and thrilling acrobatics of their youth, Shunsui loved the heats they shared now in their later years. 

  
  


“Mm, my love.. I adore you.” His own voice was heavy, satiated as he kept the omega tight against himself. Jushiro hummed softly, slipping under the waves of slumber as he heard Shunsui quietly humming their song.

Perhaps this time their hope wouldn’t just be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, its you again! :D Hiya!
> 
> uhhh... um.. great sex right? Ha ha.. ha. I'll see myself out now.
> 
> twt: @gochugarou


	4. In autumn rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scruff gently pressed against his forehead as his dear husband leaned over to kiss his crown of white, rumbling softly, “How are you feeling?” He gave a light shrug, lifting a hand just under the rough curve of his alpha’s jaw to scritch his beard. It was comforting, touching him and having him close after he’d felt so vulnerable and raw— he needed it. 
> 
> A large weathered hand joined his, Shunsui’s face turning to kiss his beloved’s palm and wrist— scenting the pulse point. He wanted so badly to hold him tight to his chest, bury his nose in that cascade of white silk, but Jushiro was tender and needed the rest. Instead he settled for this, for gentle and measured touches as they reaffirmed their bond. Alpha and omega, husbands, partners— two halves of one soul.
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter was The Big One, and its full of feelings and I hurt my own damn him writing it. :c 
> 
> Bring the pain. /Hoseok

Grey.

  
  


Plumes of towering grey like a great castle in the sky, columns and spans of fractured light etching the surface like living silver. Some would find it a miserable sight, but some were not him. Gentle hands lay folded on a blanketed lap, Jushiro’s green eyes reflecting the grey world. It was a stark contrast like the trees against the sky. They’d always told him there was a forest in those eyes — deep and mysterious, yet so welcoming in its calm. It was silly to think of… a forest in his eyes, something beautiful and so full of life. The light haired omega smiled to himself, feigning amusement at his own thoughts as he looked back up to the clouds.

  
  


Rain was on the air and the trees swayed in the tepid breeze, traces of lightning flashing over the distance in a silent dance. Living in the country was lovely, being able to enjoy the sky and land without the thick haze of the city and man made structures. Out here he could watch the storms like television, find masterpieces in the sunsets, and bathe in the breeze that didn’t come from a machine. He loved this bit of sanctuary and felt eternally grateful he and his husband had been able to claim it as their own.

“Jushiro?”

His reverie was interrupted as Uryu came out the front door, quietly closing it behind himself. The other omega took a seat beside Jushiro on the porch, smiling a bit as he relaxed. “I wasn’t sure if you were sleeping. Didn’t want to startle you.” he said, looking over to him before looking out on the horizon. It was odd how they ended up being such close friends, their social groups overlapping in such a way that it was serendipitous. Both Uryu and Chad, along with several friends all ended up going to the same college — a few of them transferred halfway through but still kept in touch. At the time, Jushiro was the librarian of the Art and Design department, spending a great deal of his time talking to students and faculty. Everyone knew he was Professor Kyoraku’s husband and mate, what with the way the older man carried on about him. Oftentimes Jushiro was so embarrassed about it but most thought his husband’s poetic goings-on about him were endearing. Then again, it should not have been a surprise coming from a literature professor.

Of course, there was one person that absolutely could not stand “the hopeless windbag of romance” and made it a point to interrupt his waxing poetic. A one, Uryu Ishida, the young omega who always looked two seconds away from strangling anyone that breathed in his direction. He seemed to disdain the outward displays of affection directed at the professor’s husband though he’d never seen the man in question. On that particular day, Shunsui was blathering about his “wonderful, beautiful, elegant omega with hair as fine as silk” when Uryu could stand it no more. He snapped at Shunsui and told him that thus far the only education he’d received from his class was how much his omega was an object of worship and not a person. Call him progressive, but Uryu absolutely hated omegas being treated like second class citizens without autonomy. 

The room fell silent after his outburst and Uryu took it upon himself to storm out, getting odd looks from everyone including the professor. He vaguely remembered Ichigo hissing his name as he went by out of the lecture hall, but he was not in any mood to speak. As the sharp eyed omega stomped through the campus commons, he blundered into a certain white haired librarian.

And that was how their friendship got its start. Well, at least how they met.

  
  


Jushiro sighed for a moment, looking at Uryu as he jarred the other from his memories, “The days just seem so short recently. It's afternoon, isn't it?” The younger omega checked his watch, “Yeah. 1:45, but it's still early afternoon. Was there something you needed to do?” Jushiro shook his head, features softening back into that distant smile, a look settling in those green eyes. He didn’t have anything to do or anywhere to be, not since he left working at the university. 

_ ‘You can still work,’ _ the doctors had said, warning him of the progression of the condition. 

_ “Interstitial Lung Disease is manageable, you can live a long life. We can get your symptoms under control, you’ll start to feel better soon.” _

The older man leaned back in his chair a bit more, placing a hand on his stomach with a sad smile. It had been almost three weeks, and the hope was waning — just like always. Uryu knew exactly what was weighing on his friend, seeing the pain tinged at the corner of his eyes. He knew how terribly Jushiro and Shunsui longed for a family of their own, and how the days to make it happen were fewer. As long as he’d known the pair they had been trying for pups, and every time they were disappointed. It was terribly unfair, especially seeing how loving and happy they were with Mariposa and Esperanza. Children adored them and they them, so why was fate so cruel?

“No luck?” he bit his lip as he asked, letting the question hang between them. Jushiro swallowed, but it was noticeable as he turned with a soft smile. “Negative tests so far. I’ll take another test in a week to see. I’m hopeful.” It wasn’t untrue, he was always hopeful that he and Shunsui would finally be blessed. Though it always hurt something fierce when that blue minus symbol stared back at him in the bathroom light. This last time he’d slid down the wall, crying softly into his knees before Shunsui had found him and comforted him. It wasn’t just the disappointment for himself, but seeing his alpha be let down again and again. Ever since they were young, Jushiro and Shunsui both talked about starting a family and a big one at that. Jushiro was from a family of seven siblings, and being the oldest meant he was often a caretaker.

He stepped in to help his parents as often as he could despite being ill. The breathing troubles had always been a hindrance but Jushiro refused to let it keep him from helping his family. Even more so when his father passed away. The young omega had been in high school when his father developed pancreatic cancer, the diagnosis was Stage 3. Between himself and his mother, Jushiro did his best to keep up with the bills and chores stacking up. The chemo and radiation, the constant visits to the doctors, emergency room visits - in the end it bankrupted them. And as valiantly as he’d fought, Jushiro’s father succumbed to the disease almost a year later. It was heartbreaking for them all, especially his mother, who watched her mate wither away with a warm smile. He always smiled, told them not to cry, he always put on that gentle and strong front to get his family through the worst. It was very clear where Jushiro had gotten it from, and he found himself feeling that much sadder. 

His eyes stung but he would not cry, not in front of Uryu.

“Have you stopped taking suppressants? And no birth control right? I know it's silly to ask I ju—” Uryu was cut short by a crack of thunder that shook the world around them. The silver light that danced in the distance devoured what little sun remained, blanketing the horizon in shadows. The older man turned his eyes back to the horizon, voice calm, “I haven’t been on anything for years.” Uryu’s heart broke, regret welling in his throat like giant slugs covered in thick miserable slime. Jushiro simply smiled at the coming storm before standing up and gathering his blanket, “Let’s head inside, I think some tea would be nice.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Shunsui was packing up his satchel in the lecture hall, shutting down his laptop and disconnecting from the overhead projector. He’d spent today focusing on poetry by Sexton and its correlations to emotional outlet and release of deeper consciousness. While it wasn’t his typical material, he felt it beneficial that poetry be covered in the scope of literature. He was already absorbed in constructing next week's presentation, having not noticed someone coming into the empty room.

“Uncle Shu?”

The greying alpha startled a bit, reaching to clutch his chest and steady his old heart. No more than six feet away stood a young woman in a black suit, a modest pencil skirt showing her stocking clad legs. Shunsui breathed easy, smiling, “Nanao, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?” The young woman feigns a bit of a smile as she steps up to his desk, and she says nothing. Her scent says volumes and the slight swell of her stomach— Shunsui’s face lights up like a firecracker, “No way! Nanao that’s wonderful!!!”

The alpha comes around the podium to hug her tightly, chuckling and then putting his hands on her shoulders, “I cannot believe it. Shuhei, that  _ dog _ .” Nanao slaps his arm and he playfully whines as if it hurts, the smile on his face so wide and proud. “Your mother would be beside herself if she were here.” His grey eyes creased as he smiled at the memory of his sister-in-law and brother, hoping they could see the joy from wherever their souls rested. Nanao, a beta, let her own smile soften as she remembered her parents fondly. “I wanted you to be the first to know. Well, besides my idiot husband.” It was honestly a surprise that Shuhei hadn’t been screaming it from the mountain tops and all over social media, but then again, Nanao would have destroyed him. Shunsui couldn’t believe his niece was pregnant, it just seemed like yesterday she was just a sprout with scraped knees and missing teeth — gods, he was getting  _ old _ . 

“Do you know when you’re due?” Shunsui was absolutely going to shower her and the baby with a million gifts. Nanao was so dear to him and reminded him so much of his older brother, he often told her that she was his favorite niece — to which she would say she’s his only niece. She nodded, “Some time in June. Though, the doctor said with this being my first pup it could come late.” He nodded, turning to put his laptop in its bag and grabbing his travel mug, “You know, I was late. Granted I was mom’s second pup, but I was real cozy in there.”

Not missing a single beat, Nanao smirked at him, “That explains why you’re never on time for anything.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry.”

Jushiro blinked owlishly over his mug of tea, lavender and chamomile filling his nose, “Huh?” Uryu looked like a guilty child caught doing wrong, both hands cradling his mug on the table. He felt so bad for bringing up suppressants and birth control, knowing how sensitive a subject fertility was. He himself hadn’t had much issue getting pregnant, it took several heats after coming off contraceptives before he did. Yasutora had joked that he was more fertile than the lands of Chinampa, which he promptly googled to discern if this was good or bad. Having a husband that was half Mexican meant that Uryu was constantly learning new words and places. It certainly broadened his horizons and made him a much more open person, especially with raising their children.

The younger man looked down into his tea, squinting at it as if it had been the one to wrong Jushiro, “I’m sorry about earlier. It was thoughtless of me to ask what I did.” Jushiro reached across the table, placing a hand on his friend’s with a gentle smile, “Uryu, really, it’s fine. I’m not offended at all.” It was true, it was honestly a question he was so used to being asked by doctors and family — and unsolicited advice from every other omega he didn’t know. It stopped bothering him a long time ago, now it was more of a natural response to either answer or change the subject. “To be honest, I’ve tried so many avenues with fertility that the discussion doesn’t upset me.” He gave the other omega’s hand a squeeze before quietly pulling back, that same smile on his lips.

“I just, I know how much you and Shunsui want a family. And I can see it in your eyes, Jushiro.” Uryu didn’t mince his words, having seen that glimmer of sadness in those green eyes. He picked up his mug and took a sip, finding that Jushiro was now smiling down at his own hands. It wasn’t so much that he was being put on the spot or that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“...what do you want me to  _ say _ ?”

His voice was so deep and soft, words barely audible above the sound of the rain pouring outside. What could he say? That he was sad, hurt, tired? That it pained him every time he held a newborn or tucked in his nieces. It wouldn’t make others feel nicely and he was not one to drag someone down in a fit of misery. His infertility was his burden alone, and not meant to be foysted onto others who could do nothing for it. Bitterness didn’t serve him and anger wasn’t worth the energy, he’d left those initial feelings behind. It was as if he’d passed through stages of grief for something that could be. The doctors had suggested surrogates, in vitro, holistic solutions, even home remedies for increasing his chances — nothing ever worked. 

Jushiro wasn’t the kind of man to hold a grudge, he wasn’t the type to harbor jealousy or bitterness at another for a blessing he didn’t have. Instead, he just silently hoped and smiled through the continual disappoints. Just like his father.

Uyru sighed, blue eyes creased with worry for his friend, “You can’t keep it all inside.. Don’t you talk to Shunsui about how you feel? How he feels?” The younger of the two set down his tea, reaching across the table to take both Jushiro’s hands in his own, “You can talk to me?”

  
  


Jushiro’s vision wavered briefly, trembling like ripples on the surface of water before two heavy drops fell on their joined hands. His tears were silent but the storm in his heart was just as loud as the one outside. He  _ ached _ . Thin lips quivered, the bottom one tucking in as the white haired omega stifled a sob. He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t bitter — he was just so sad. He’d never know the joy of feeling a heartbeat flutter in his womb, tiny feet kicking his bladder, morning sickness, cravings — none of it. He did not want for much in life, never asked for more than he needed if that, but he’d begged for this. This one thing. And time and again he was denied. The first time hurt just as much as the last time, and Jushiro could only mourn and then keep holding onto hope. Shunsui would tell him they’d keep trying, they’d try until they couldn’t anymore — but they would never ever give up hope. That was the promise they’d made years ago on the bathroom floor, both men sobbing into each other.

Jushiro’s voice was tight and watery as he fought to speak, trying his best to keep the tickle in his throat back, “I-I do, we do.. We talk and are honest. But that doesn’t mean I-I keep it all in.” Those conversations they had, those quiet nights of tears and tight embraces — those were their own private talks. And he knew deep down, or hoped, that Uryu understood that. He wasn’t bottling or hiding from the feelings and truth - he was coping. Living day to day with a shred of hope in what seemed a bottomless well. “My silence isn’t apathy, p-please understand.” was all he managed to say before his tears choked him, a cough surging through him. The other omega instantly was on his feet and came around the table to rub Jushiro’s back. Uryu hadn’t intended to stress his friend this badly, he just wanted him to open up and not suffer quietly — but he’d assumed. The white haired omega shook, gasping for air as his lungs burned and ached. He needed Shunsui, he needed his medicine, but he couldn’t stop coughing and choking and—

There was a very sudden and flashing light striking outside as Jushiro’s head was tipped back and oxygen flooded his nostrils and throat. Uryu had managed to find the emergency oxygen machine they kept downstairs, holding the mask over his gaping mouth as he wheezed hard. The coughing was starting to subside and thankfully the pure burst of O2 began to settle the tremor in his rattling lungs. The younger man looked panicked and on the verge of tears himself, holding the mask near-white knuckled as his blue eyes looked wide at him. After around ten minutes or so, Jushiro had managed to lift his own hand to the mask, patting Uryu’s knuckles to let him know he could let go. The black haired omega nearly crumpled, carefully hugging Jushiro’s head to him with a strained apology. 

“This wasn’t your fault..” He reassured the younger, smiling despite the pain radiating through his core. Jushiro was exhausted from the episode, eyes red from the severity of the cough, and body heavy. Uryu was still cradling his head as he wheezed into the clear plastic mask, eyes slipping shut for a brief moment. He wasn’t terribly dizzy, thank the gods, but he needed to lie down for just a minute. “I’ll call Shunsui, I’m sure he’ll rush home—” Uryu was cut off by Jushiro shaking his head lightly, quietly rasping to take him to the couch. It took some maneuvering, but the shorter man managed to get the ailing omega on his feet and over to the large couch. Pillows were shifted to prop him up comfortably for breathing, the oxygen machine resting nearby but still attached. He felt terribly that Uryu was seeing this, dealing with this, and all because he’d  _ cried _ . Because he couldn’t hold his tears long enough for his mate to come home and be the support he needed. 

They sat in silence for a time, Jushiro simply breathing and focusing on keeping still to soothe the aches in his ribcage. Uryu sat on the end of the couch, watching him closely and clutching his cellphone — he’d texted both his husband and Shunsui. He knew Jushiro would likely be upset about it, but he felt he couldn’t adequately handle the situation on his own. The thing is.. Jushiro’s illness scared  _ everyone _ . Everyone but his husband as far as outward appearances were concerned. Many treated him as this frail, brittle being that would break apart at any given moment — too sick to function alone. While he did need assistance at times, Jushiro was independent and quite strongly so. But today, today was a day when the illness won out and his emotions had sided with the scarring in his chest. Today, he needed his husband more than ever to deal with this. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uncle Shu, please, Shuhei is more than capable of being attentive.” Nanao was laughing softly as she and the greying alpha came into the house. Shunsui was smiling happily as he set down his bag and mug on the kitchen table — seeing two abandoned tea mugs. He stepped into the living room to see Jushiro— his sweet Jushiro laid out on the couch with a breathing mask on. Everything in him sank as he quickly walked over, Uryu immediately standing up and stumbling out an apology. “Shunsui, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have upset Jushiro like I did, and this is all my fault. I called Chad, he’s on his way to pick me up.” The younger omega looked distressed, his scent was absolutely overwhelming in its fear and worry pheromones. The white haired man opened his eyes to look over to his husband, smiling slightly behind the fogging mask, “Hello, love.” Shunsui cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead before nuzzling the side of his face softly, “Hey.. My poor Jushiro.” The primly dressed beta peered into the living room, seeing her uncle’s husband laid out on the sofa, a familiar omega looking frazzled across the room. She felt that she should say something but given the way the tension was in the room, she opted to quietly stay in the threshold.

Shunsui brushed back the errant strands of white falling in green eyes, kissing the pale forehead beneath before he picked up the portable oxygen — and then Jushiro. He felt so heavy with fatigue, a thin hand lifting to rest against his husband’s chest as Shunsui took him upstairs. He made a soft sound in thanks as he was taken up to the safety and comfort of their room — surrounded by scents and quiet warmth. Pills were gathered and taken, Shunsui changing his clothing for him and tucking him into bed. He replaced the breathing mask once he’d put the omega’s shirt on and checked him over. He knew how taxing these episodes were on his beloved husband, and they seemed to be so frequent these last few weeks. 

  
  


“Darling?”

Shunsui’s grey eyes softened, turning to look down at his husband as he sat on the edge of the bed near him, “Hm? What is it, love?” Jushiro smiled, smiled so sadly that the thickness of his upset put a lump in the alpha’s throat. “...I’m sorry, my love. Please tell Uryu I’m sorry to him too.” He couldn’t bring himself to say the rest, to say that they  _ needed _ to talk — to discuss the elephant in the room. But he didn’t have to, the love of his life knew him, knew the rest — and nodded. He placed a lasting kiss on Jushiro's brow before standing to head back downstairs.

  
  


What greeted him was his niece sitting beside the younger omega, his face in his hands as he cried. Uryu wasn’t one for tears in the least, forgoing them to display anger or just biting it back until he was alone. What had happened with Jushiro upset him to this point and he knew that once Sado arrived, they’d all have to talk to figure out what was going on. Nanao looked to her uncle with a sympathetic smile, a hand on Uryu’s back, “I think I should probably head home. Shuhei is probably wondering where I am. But I’ll see you and Jushiro for brunch on Sunday?” Shunsui nodded, meandering down the stairs to come before the two on his couch. Nanao gently patted the omega’s back, telling him it would all be alright before standing. She said her goodbyes to her uncle and left quietly. No sooner than her car pulled down the gravel drive, another car pulled in quickly. It took a matter of three minutes for Sado’s hulking form to appear at the front door, Shunsui opening it to greet him. The younger alpha could  _ smell _ the cloying scent of distress from his husband, moving past Shunsui to sit beside him on the couch. They immediately began to scent one another, Sado whispering softly in Spanish — words of comfort undoubtedly. The older man knew that they required a moment, moving from the living room to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water for Uryu. By then, the mated pair had stopped scenting, Uryu rubbing at his splotched face and Sado keeping an arm around him. He looked confused as to what was going on but also on edge — like any alpha would be when their partner was distressed.

Shunsui placed the water on the coffee table, sitting across from them in the loveseat with a heavy sigh. This was going to be a  _ long _ conversation.

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three sat in quiet conversation, Uryu tucking against his husband’s side and Shunsui listening on the other side of the coffee table. Through his shaky voice and stammered apologies, the young omega told them everything. How he’d pushed Jushiro too hard and upset him, how he’d not  _ meant _ to do it, and how badly terrified he was when the older man started coughing. Shunsui could understand —  _ did _ understand, and the picture became clear as the topic of upset was laid out bare.

“I just feel so guilty. Here I am, already raising  _ two _ pups, and trying to tell Jushiro what to do to get pregnant. I just hate seeing him hurt so much..” Blue eyes closed as Uryu put his cheek against Sado’s shoulder, brows furrowed in frustration and sadness. The click of Shunsui’s jaw tightening could be heard across the room over the din of the dying storm. It was a knee-jerk reaction, the alpha’s scent spiking in agitation before he calmed his nerves — he wasn’t a threat. Uryu shrunk from the pheromones, his husband comfortingly putting an arm around him and nuzzling into his hair with a soft murmur. Shunsui leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped together, “It is.. not an easy subject for him.  _ For us _ .” The greying alpha’s eyes looked down at his own hands, tracing the lines of tendons and veins under the wiry hair peppering his tanned skin. His voice held no malice but bespoke of a tired ache he’d known all too long and too well.

“No husband — no  _ alpha _ — wants to see their mate suffer, emotionally or physically. And here I am, watching it happen without anything I can do. Jushiro.. My love has always smiled through his troubles. Sometimes with me even, but on the subject of this — we don’t.” Shunsui looked up to his friends, storm grey eyes holding all his pain as a sad smile sat on his lips.

“Neither of us can ignore the other’s pain or guilt, blaming ourselves for the circumstances as if we had any control. But it's just that —  _ a lack of control _ . Infertility is beyond our control to a certain extent. And knowing that neither of us can mend that, can change that… it's  _ hard _ . Jushiro tries so very hard to not be the elephant in the room, but more and more, the subject just keeps coming up. I’m not faulting you, Uryu,” Shunsui shook his head as the younger man made to apologize again. “We’ve been together for decades, and when that happens, people  _ always _ ask. We’ve watched friends and family have pups, been there for birthdays and babysitting. And to be honest I  _ love _ every minute of it, Ju too. Being able to have nieces and nephews and being the Cool Gay Uncles has been a delight.”

He chuckled a bit at the monicar, rubbing over his knuckles, “But there’s always that yearning and hope. We never let go of that. And for Jushiro, hope is all he can have.” Shunsui let the words hang in the air, neither of his friends saying anything. It wasn’t stilted silence, more of a contemplative atmosphere at everything the alpha had said. It was abundantly clear that Uryu had assumed Jushiro to bottle his feelings, but in truth, Shunsui was acutely aware. How foolish of him.. The mated pair had always been so in tune with one another, like a sixth sense, and why would their emotions be any different? Uryu stood up and before Shunsui could make a move to ask why, the younger man was hugging him tightly. He wasn’t one for physical displays of affection, but in this instance all he wanted to do was squeeze the old man until he couldn’t anymore.

That alone had the older man releasing pheromones, calming and accepting, trying to let his dear friends know that he was fine — would be fine. Neither of them acknowledged the scent of tears and the dampness on Uryu’s shirt, or if they did they didn’t mention it. Shunsui couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried in front of anyone but Jushiro. It had to have been years, unfathomable and distant from memory. Uryu held him tightly, Shunsui’s head cradled to his chest as he stood between the alpha’s knees and just hugged him. His own tears fell quietly, and then Sado was at his side — hand on each of their shoulders. The two of them comforting the older man with nothing but understanding, compassion, and support. 

It was only when the tears subsided that Shunsui could lift his head, looking at the two standing around him.

“Shunsui, we are here.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It seemed liked days had passed for the older omega, sluggish and heavy lids opening to a softly lit bedroom. How—  _ oh that’s right _ , Shunsui had bought him upstairs. How long ago had that been? Jushiro slowly scanned the room, green eyes moving down from the eggshell white of their ceiling to the warm olive colored walls of their bedroom. The bedside lamp was turned on dim on Shunsui’s side of the bed, but the alpha wasn’t nearby. Where was he? The light haired omega tried to muster up the strength to sit up, giving a soft huff as the plastic mask over his nose and mouth fogged.

“L-love?”

His voice was strained, tired, but loud enough to draw out his beloved husband from the en suite bathroom. Shunsui looked to have just finished drying and dressing after a shower, a towel around his shoulders and dark hair loose around his face. His eyes creased in a gentle smile, padding out of the bathroom to come sit beside his husband. Large hands moved under his shoulders— hands he loved— to help him sit up against the headboard. Jushiro huffed softly, nodding in thanks as his tired body settled again. He distantly remembered having taken his pills, which would explain the sluggishness and sleepiness. Thank the gods for his wonderful Shunsui, forever looking out for his needs when he physically could not. Scruff gently pressed against his forehead as his dear husband leaned over to kiss his crown of white, rumbling softly, “How are you feeling?” He gave a light shrug, lifting a hand just under the rough curve of his alpha’s jaw to scritch his beard. It was comforting, touching him and having him close after he’d felt so vulnerable and raw— he  _ needed _ it. 

A large weathered hand joined his, Shunsui’s face turning to kiss his beloved’s palm and wrist— scenting the pulse point. He wanted so badly to hold him tight to his chest, bury his nose in that cascade of white silk, but Jushiro was tender and needed the rest. Instead he settled for this, for gentle and measured touches as they reaffirmed their bond. Alpha and omega, husbands, partners— two halves of one soul. Forest green eyes hung half lidded, the lithe beauty cupping his husband’s cheek again— gaze asking. Shunsui hummed in acknowledgment before leaning closer to tug the breathing mask down to rest around Jushiro’s pale throat. He bared the side of his neck to his precious one, Jushiro leaning in to nuzzle against the spot he knew was the source. Shunsui smelled like home, like oaks and sage with the tang of tangerine so faint and warm— this was his scent. His every nerve relaxed and body became pliant, the fatigue slipping into something comfortable as he took an inhale against the warm flesh. His husband gently caressed his long braided hair, listening and feeling him for any signs to stop. He knew he couldn’t linger for long without the mask, nuzzling deeply as Shunsui returned it in kind— nose buried against his Jushiro.

The moment was all too brief for the pair, Jushiro slowly leaning away as the mask was replaced over his face. Shunsui still nuzzled him, staying close to ease the trepidation they had both been feeling. It was a conversation without words, one they both knew would lead to another that weighed like stone in the well of their hearts.

  
  


“....I can’t give you a family, love of mine.”

  
  


His voice was the shell of a whisper, so hurt and quiet against the loud nothingness that hung between them. The oxygen machine pumped quietly beside the bed, the rain pouring outside, and their hearts breaking together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Rough ride this one was, you doing okay?
> 
> Do you ever just sit there after reading something and you're like, "Boy, I wonder if the author is gonna talk in the notes about anything of importance?"
> 
> Well I'm here to disappoint you. That being said, make sure you give your eyes a rest from the screen or go take a nap! <3
> 
> twt: @gochugarou


	5. Clearer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With winter having set in and the days growing shorter, Shunsui was free from work for the semester which gave them time to just be together. It was nice, heavenly even — Jushiro relished having him home so much and capitalized on that fact. Lots of meals cooked together, playing in the snow, nights — like this one— curled up in the comfort of their love. Despite the hardships, they could always rely on their love for each other and the strength of their bond. Twenty five years of marriage and even longer as friends, they were inseparable. 
> 
> \--
> 
> *bangs pots and pans together as he screams about how much he loves these two Olde Gays*

_ ~Two Months Later~ _

  
  


Warmth poured from the windows against the sea of white, Jushiro and Shunsui’s home sitting in the winter landscape of the picturesque rural countryside. The gravel drive had all but vanished save for wooden markers Shunsui had put along the sides to guide guests to their home. Snow had come early this year, and heavily. Nestled inside from the cold and ice, the pair sat snuggled in front of their electric fireplace. It wasn’t quite as charming as a rustic and original wood burning one, but it was much cleaner and just as hot. Jushiro was tucked up against his husband looking for all the world like a sentient blanket with hair sticking out one end. Shunsui was content to let him be as tightly curled up as he pleased, arms around him protectively as he nuzzled into that sprout of messy white. 

In the last month they’d faced turbulence and the pain of finally, truly, coming to terms with it all. It wasn’t an easy thing, this grief, but they took it a step at a time together. Just as they did with all things they did them together.

With winter having set in and the days growing shorter, Shunsui was free from work for the semester which gave them time to just be together. It was nice, heavenly even — Jushiro relished having him home so much and capitalized on that fact. Lots of meals cooked together, playing in the snow, nights — like this one— curled up in the comfort of their love. Despite the hardships, they could always rely on their love for each other and the strength of their bond. Twenty five years of marriage and even longer as friends, they were inseparable. 

  
  


“Mm..darling?” Came the muffled voice from the twisted folds of the comforter, Jushiro nuzzling his face out. Shunsui’s heart clenched with such fondness, seeing his beloved’s sleepy face and messy hair looking up at him. “Yes, my love?” He couldn’t stop from kissing his forehead, the white haired omega chuckling softly with a yawn. His reply wasn’t verbal, Jushiro simply disentangling himself from his cocoon to kiss his husband soundly. It was slow and sweet, unhurried and rich like syrup. All the love in his heart fell from his lips as Shunsui pulled him closer, their bodies nearly devoid of space for atoms between them. Hands fell to the slender curve of hips, fingers dipping under fabric of both blanket and clothing as they fell into their age old dance. Soft sighs, the sounds of lips parting and connecting as the world fell away between the breaths of lovers. 

Shunsui had shifted his sweet Jushiro to lay back on the couch where he’d once been, the soft mauve colored sweater pushed up to show pale skin. Jushiro sighed in the most beautiful way as his husband’s lips found his navel, dipped into the faded lines of muscle and over the faint remains of a hickey. He chuckled as he renewed the fading purplish mark, eliciting a groan from his mate— oh how  _ wicked  _ he could be. Thin fingers brushed over silver flecked hair as Jushiro twirled his husband’s ponytail around them. He loved that thick, coarse hair— losing himself in the strands as if they were the very strings that hung the stars. He loved and loved and loved this man to the point of aching.

“Mm.. _ want you _ . Please, darling.”

Jushiro arched as lips and teeth grazed the definition of his ribs just beneath the curve of his pectoral, all his breath stolen away as lips closed over a nipple. The omega mouthed his husband’s name, tangling that dark mane in abandon as he threw his head back. What glorious heat, the softness of tongue and sharp of teeth— then that beast of a man blew cool air on the hardened flesh. Jushiro surely felt himself ascend to the heavens as a soft moan passed his kiss swollen lips. To Shunsui, he was a feast for the senses and for the old wolf called desire within.

  
  


_ ~DING DONG DI— DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DING DONG~ _

  
  


There was no god more cruel than the one that allowed humans to create the invention known as The Doorbell. Outside there was the sound of giggling and stomping boots, the excited chatter for two little voices and an omega who was very tired. How could they have forgotten what time it was?

Jushiro gave a huff and chuckled softly, pushing Shunsui to sit up by his shoulders before kissing him— effortlessly tugging down his own sweater in the process. The alpha was left flabbergasted and frustrated, but quickly grinned and followed after his sweet husband. Upon opening the door they were met by the arctic chill and four hearts that completed his own— the Sado family.

“Tío Ju, Tío Ju!!! We bought you cookies!!!”

“I helped make them! Didn’t I mama?”

“Girls, settle down please. Lets go inside before your uncles freeze.”

  
  


The omega was nothing but joyous smiles as he knelt down and was hugged by two very excited pups, each wrapped up in puffy coats and mittens. They looked positively adorable and Jushiro melted, kissing Mariposa and Esperanza’s cold noses. Shunsui helped usher everyone in, hanging coats and putting boots by the door— all the while laughing as the girls bickered about who exactly helped make the cookies with Uryu. While Jushiro tried valiantly to persuade both girls that they helped with the cookies equally, Sado had a hand on the small of his husband’s back who was tiredly pulling off his boots. The older alpha leaned down to help him instead, waving it off as Uryu complained openly about being helped. He was absolutely exhausted from a day of baking with his pups, fun as it was.

“Ugh, thank you. There is nothing quite like making fifteen batches of polvorones with a five year old and three year old while your alpha takes video.” Uryu sassed at his husband though it was good natured, the dark skinned man leaning to kiss his fussy mate’s cheek. “How bad was the drive in? I’m assuming you both missed the worst of the storm?” Shunsui smiled, crow’s feet cracking the corners of his eyes as he let Sado and Uryu plop down on the couch they’d just been making out on. “For the most part. It helps having an SUV and four-wheel drive.” Sado intoned, chuckling as he watched Esperanza hold Jushiro’s face in her hands and kiss his cheeks like her cousins had shown her. The light haired omega laughed, face bright and smile lines radiating nothing but warmth. Truly he looked like he was having the time of his life with the little ones in his arms, and he was.

It still stung a bit to finally admit that he would never have pups of his own, but there was so much love to give to his extended and found families. Jushiro would never ever take for granted the wonderful relationships he had, and the opportunity to be part of so many new lives. His heart was an endless spring of compassion and kindness, brimming to the cocoles with affection. He was a nurturer and more than anything he wanted to truly embody that for those he held dear. While Shunsui chatted idly with the young pair, Jushiro went into the kitchen with Mariposa hot on his heels — Esperanza still happily bouncing on his hip. “Tío, Tío! Papa said he has a surprise for you!” Esperanza giggled, tugging at his braid as he gathered the cookie tins from the older girl, “Its—”

“Essie! NO! It's a surprise! You can’t tell Tío what it is!”

Mariposa looked absolutely scandalized as her younger sister clapped her hands over her mouth in a fit of giggles. “Secret, secret!” Well that was certainly something to raise his brows about, but Jushiro let it be as he and his nieces filed out the kitchen. Mariposa ran ahead of him and launched herself squarely into Shunsui’s waiting arms, assaulting the alpha with dozens of kisses. He laughed brightly, spinning around with her in his arms before plopping down onto the loveseat, Jushiro and Esperanza beside him. Sado and Uryu smiled from where they were on the sofa, the dark skinned man leaning to nuzzle his mate and mumbling something. Everyone was content to be in the moment, so familial and warm — perfect in Jushiro’s mind. 

  
  


Conversation ebbed and flowed naturally, the younger couple talking about the upcoming holiday and how they’d be going to Mexico and then to Japan to visit with extended family. Uryu felt some apprehension about going back to Japan as some of his extended family was a little less than thrilled with his choice of alpha. But they’d be hard pressed to show ugliness with said very large alpha in the room, and he was more looking forward to seeing his parents than anything. Still, it was a lot to consider especially since they’d never split the holidays like this. They’d both agreed it would be good for their daughters to spend holidays overseas with different cultures, an experience that would hopefully help them in the future.

“Tíooooooooo~!” Esperanza whined and Jushiro bounced her on his knee, the little girl giggling, “Tío are you ready?” He’d almost completely forgotten about the surprise the little one nearly slipped in the kitchen, smiling with a nod. The older omega loosened his hold on his niece, letting her down to the floor to run to her parents. Uryu smiled tiredly at his youngest as she scaled him like a McDonald’s Play Place and crawled onto his husband. Sado quietly chuckled and spoke to her in Spanish before Esperanza gave an apologetic nuzzle to her exhausted Mama. A large hand reached into the thick material of his hoodie, Chad pulling out an envelope colored emerald green. Jushiro and Shunsui looked curiously at each other before hearing their friend say ‘you can give this to Tio now’ before she rocketed off the couch. Uryu made a sound as all the air left him as she’d kicked him in the side while giggling and hopping off. 

They tried hard not to laugh at his pain, giving a sympathetic smile in tandem as Esperanza bounced over and back onto Jushiro’s waiting lap. Energetic as she may be, she was exceedingly careful with the envelope — holding it up to Jushiro’s nose. “Open! Open!” Shunsui chuckled and plucked the envelope from her little hands and she pouted, “Tio Shu!” Mariposa, ever the older sister, tugged at her sister’s sweater and leveled her with a look. The younger gave a huff and settled down on Jushiro’s lap as Shunsui turned the envelope over in his hands. “Now what could this be? Hm, what do you think, my love?” he chuckled as Esperanza nearly burst with anticipation, the light haired omega taking the emerald paper from him.

He was very curious, carefully running his fingernail under the gold star sticker holding the flap closed. It was lovely stationery, he noted, decorated with embossed metallic gold stars on the corners and delicate flecks of sparkles. Nestled inside was a card, and the smile that spread across his face was so wide. It was handmade — by two specific sets of hands— stickers and markers decorating a tree on the front with several stick figures around it. Each was labeled - Mama, Papa, Tio Shu, Tio Ju, Essie and Mari….. And something that looked suspiciously like a  _ burrito _ ? Jushiro turned the card to his husband, both cooing over it with overflowing fondness, “Oh, girls, this is lovely! You’re both such good artists!” Mariposa and her sister beamed, all snaggle teeth and cheeks as they excitedly waited for him to open the card up. Across the living room, Uryu and Chad looked on with warm smiles though the omega looked like he was particularly eager for them to open the card too.

  
  


Gently, slowly — Jushiro thumbed open the card and his green eyes scanned over the neatly written message.

“ _ To our dearest friends and found brothers — Jushiro and Shunsui, _

_ Our family wouldn’t be complete without you and we want you to know how much you’re loved and appreciated. Please accept this small gift from us to you.” _

Below the words was a gift card to a spa, one that Jushiro had been wanting to go to with Shunsui for a good while. He continued reading the bit just below said card,

_ “You’ll have to wait until next Christmas for the second part of this gift. We’re working on him. ;) _

_ Love and Merry Christmas, _

_ The Sado Family _ ”

His eyes went absolutely wide and his lips cracked into the widest gaping smile, “Are you?” And then Shunsui took the card from his husband’s hands to read and nearly the same expression spread across his bearded face, “Are you  _ really _ ?” Without missing a beat, Esperanza clapped and giggled, yelling, “We’re gonna get a brother!” Both girls erupted into gleeful giggles and bouncing, clearly loving the idea of another pup to help their parents raise and to play with. Uryu smiled nearly ear to ear, Chad grinning as Jushiro — with Esperanza in arm — came over to hug them. He was absolutely elated, beyond comprehension as he wrapped them both up in his arms, Shunsui close behind and laughing.

It didn’t hurt as much to feel happiness for his friends, it stung less to know that despite it all — he would still be able to help raise little ones.

Even through the storm, he could see clearer days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey we've had on this fic road trip! Did you have a good time? I hope so!
> 
> It's 9:54pm where I am and I am also old and should go to bed because I have to work tomorrow. Boo. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading! I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are~
> 
> twt: @gochugarou


End file.
